


终于“偶然地”抓住了你

by Viviennnnn



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:28:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25312330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viviennnnn/pseuds/Viviennnnn
Summary: 报社编辑贤×糖果店主兼小生活博主旭新手写文，进展控制的可能不太好，请多多包涵有私设，ooc不虐
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Kim Ryeowook
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

BGM:曺圭贤《Flying，deep in the night》

C市的市中心，是一个正正方方的小四方形，却有各种各样的店。街中的卷饼店，咖啡厅，歌剧院，街头的书店，蛋糕店，旧唱片店，街后的小学…

坐落在两街的转角接头处，有一家糖果店。它可爱的门是立体长颈鹿的形状，门把手是长颈鹿的小脚，路过的人总是会被吸引住目光好奇的摸一摸这个门把，也总是在触碰到它时受到惊喜的问候：’HELLO~!!!!!!!SWEETIE！DO U WANNA COME IN?’, 接着就像受了诱惑似的进入这总是散发着千万种混合糖味的魔法小屋。

每日的清晨，天微微亮，总会有一个被街道其他店主称为童颜小王子的金发男人趴在二楼的窗台上凝望着空无一人的街道，探出窗的脑袋一抖一抖的试图甩掉疲倦--细腻的皮肤，长而密的睫毛，像小鹿般的眼睛，高挺的鼻梁，让人想起动漫角色须王环，精致小巧的鼻子深深呼吸着新鲜的没有被车流污染的空气。不下雨时，他总会说：‘今天是天气真好的一天呀~希望大家都可以轻松度过这一天呀！’下雨时，他总会说：‘今天是要多喝热饮温暖度过的一天呀~我们有滴滴答答的雨声陪伴，好热闹噢！’

秋天的大部分日子都会落雨，今日也是阴天伴着淅淅沥沥的小雨。”叮”的一声，面包烤好了；”呼哧呼哧”，咖啡粉在努力的过滤；厉旭嘟囔着‘唔不该熬夜的都怪昨天的专栏太好看了’穿着有小黑尾巴的企鹅睡衣慢慢的朝厨房移动，要问自己为什么当时买了企鹅睡衣而不是长颈鹿睡衣，只是手比脑子快的随着心去握住了那件挂的笔挺的可可爱爱带了一丝傲娇的企鹅睡衣吧，拿起后愣住的自己看了看尺寸合适，就满意的哼了一下放入了购物车，干干脆脆的结账带回了家。熟练的拿出培根煎好，夹在面包里香喷喷的吃了起来，头上金色的呆毛一抖抖的显示着自己主人还没睡醒的事实。

这间糖果店是厉旭的家兼店，每日7：30-19:00营业（周三闭店），一层是色彩斑斓有着各种形状和味道的糖果的店，二层是自己的小屋。白日里，一波波的小朋友放学时总会光临他的店，叽叽喳喳的给他带来欢笑；上班族早班前总会光临他的店，由他为自己选择适合当天的糖果，作为即将到来的工作的慰藉；年老者会在傍晚出来采购食材时光临他的店，为自己的爱人或孙子买些甜蜜的礼物。而每周二18点厉旭会提前关掉店为惯例周三去野外踏青做准备，拍一些vlog的素材记录生活，噢对了~厉旭也是一名油管博主呢~有着自己的秘密基地。

四方形的另一角，另两条街的转角处，是一座高高的城市地标建筑-繁忙的报社。

午休时间。11层富有北欧风的报社餐厅，人们三三两两的坐着。曺圭贤坐在临窗的餐桌，挑着眉凝视着沿着窗户滑落的雨滴，嘴里嘎嘣嘎嘣的嚼着硬糖果，‘恩？今天是浓郁的桃子味？’用手肘推了推旁边正研究自己胡子的沈昌珉，昌珉漫不经心的回答：”嗯，金厉旭说今天下雨，推荐甜而不腻的粉色桃子味，说什么PINK MAGIC，我就拿了这个…”昌珉住在离市中心不远的复式公寓，每天走路上班总是会路过糖果店，根据自己高中同学也就是店主金厉旭的推荐买上一包糖果，中午和兄弟圭圭一起嚼着放松。而曺圭贤住在离市中心30分钟的高层公寓，火急火燎的叼着面包滑着滑板就往单位冲打卡是这位青年的每日早晨真实写照。”说的我也好奇的想去那家糖果店看看了，每天都吃不一样的糖感觉你高中同学很好玩啊”曺圭贤手掌撑着脸随意的说道。”那你只能抓紧下班赶快去了，早上你是没有希望的哈哈哈哈哈懒虫”昌珉温和的笑着…”就你话多，走了上班了啦，还有好几篇专栏没编辑呢…”，曺圭贤笑嘻嘻的勾着昌珉的脖子像锁喉般把人给吊了起来抓着肩往8楼的办公室去。

小曺同学不知道的是，每天早上匆匆忙忙踩着滑板赶着上班的他，随意的带着黑白色发带，几缕头发顽强的随着身体起伏飘着彰显着自己的存在的他，都会在滑过糖果店时，被1楼的早已开店的小店主的视线抓到并吐槽几句：”这位青年每天都好急匆匆哦不能早起几分钟吗，看来他适合甘草和姜味的混合糖果，充斥着味蕾的辛辣嘻嘻。”

‘突 突·突 突突突突’有着节奏感的下班铃声5点准时响起，”Yes，KaJia！”曺圭贤伸了一个巨大懒腰站起身边整理办公桌边说着话.”不愧是我，又完成了3篇出版专栏的编辑我真是优秀”“为什么我要加班…上帝不公，哎kyukyu你帮我做一点一起去新酒馆喝酒”昌珉瘫在椅子上哭丧着脸被迫接收着圭贤嫌弃的虫子眼。  
“哎才不要嘞我要去糖果店瞅瞅后天侄子要来然后回家打游戏了啦，今天游戏更新”圭贤嘴角上扬偷笑着并不准备怜惜自己的革命战友。  
“就整理这一些就好，来得及啦糖果店7点才关，帮我排排版啦，15分钟，很快搞定，工作一起分担才更快乐嘛”昌珉央求着。  
“好喽小爷帮你做完这一些。”瞄了一眼表才5点，圭贤思考了一下每天免费吃茶茶的糖也确实欠了一丢丢（对，吃人嘴软=真的只是一丢丢）人情。  
两位社会精英青年闷头专注的开始飞速整理着文章，再次抬头时指针已经指向了17:45。  
“阿西，说好的15分钟呢？？？？”圭贤像要喷火似的怒吼道。  
“哎呀哎呀不知不觉做完都45了呢，真是辛苦我们圭圭了，果然是报社第一编辑，帮了我大忙呢都做完明天一半的活了，我可以休假半天了嘻嘻，哎一股撒浪嘿呦~。”昌珉努力憋着笑说道。  
“阿西，Shin Changmin,你怎么对哥这样？！你欠我大人情了是5箱初乐都无法解决的听见没”  
“哎呀我陪你去糖果店，顺便介绍你和厉旭认识啦，说不定是你的款哦~你看还下雨，等下去我家我开车送你回去啦”话毕昌珉自认理亏的拿来圭贤的风衣拉着他出了报社的门。  
黑漆漆的夜晚，暖黄的路灯下，站着两个愣住的青年  
“你不是说晚上7点关门？”尽量稳住语调实则内心已经有无数小企鹅在愤怒的跳脚着的圭贤转过头问道  
“呃…好像厉旭周三闭店会周二晚上提早关门，我忘了…抱歉啊圭圭”内心慌乱害怕亲故但脸上要镇定.jpg，昌珉尽量用可怜的语气说着，”没事啦我给他打电话叫他开门好啦，正好要不今天去买点酒来和他一起喝？”  
“算了啦又不是什么大事你上次说他周三都要出去踏青的啦不要打扰他休息了，后天早上我早上早点起来去买点给侄子们好啦，这次你给我记着你完了，承包我明后天的工作吧”圭贤傲娇的假装瘪着嘴生气的说着，”送我回去...”  
“好哦...”

曺圭贤回到家洗完澡，认认真真的做好头发的管理，清清爽爽的往沙发上一躺，翘着脚一抖抖的刷着视频等待游戏更新，忽然厉旭的油管视频蹦入了自己视线，”厉旭的秘密基地”不禁读了出来并随便挑了一个点了进去，色调朴素，可爱的配文，轻快的配乐，是一小段吃播和几句歌曲的cover，对颜值极为挑剔的圭贤移不开眼，死死地盯着厉旭像是雕刻出来的五官，看着他的小嘴张得大大的咬住紫菜包饭，鼓鼓囊囊的像一只仓鼠，满足的咀嚼着，一边还要‘哼哼玛喜达~’，临近结尾几句歌的翻唱，清澈干净，在圭贤的脑中久久回荡着不能散去。  
“他好可爱啊（尖叫！）怎么这么可爱（再次尖叫！）声音也很好听，好可爱好可爱好可爱像一只小松鼠嘟嘟嘴也可爱眼睛亮晶晶也好看想当面喊他小旭”“我是隔着屏幕对他心动了吗？”圭贤一瞬间愣住了感叹自己是不是太久没恋爱了，从不肯将就的他只在大学里谈过短暂的一段恋爱，还留下了对方不爱他的阴影哼。一向现实主义的人决定立即行动，明天下班拿着巧克力在糖果店门口等有着清亮嗓音的小王子踏青回来，不能让昌珉那小子知道我的想法。”他笑起来这么甜肯定喜欢吃巧克力吧”，游戏更新好都无心打了的圭贤裹好了被子边想边沉沉的睡去。

太阳慢悠悠的从白云后升起，‘不下雨的天就去稍微远一点的地方踏青吧，工作日也不会有很多人。’厉旭在心里想着。起了个大早将准备好的水杯，鸡蛋卷，油豆腐寿司等放入小书包，定好目的地：Rock State Park，拿着摄影设备就骑着山地自行车出发。果然不出他所料，人不多，只有几个家庭在半山上扎了帐篷野餐，小朋友们蹦蹦跳跳的玩着传球游戏，一路上听着歌，与偶遇的粉丝拍照问好，不知不觉间到了山顶。完成了vlog素材后，金厉旭盘腿坐在山顶的陡石，后面是仿佛触手可及的云和大片金黄的田地，金厉旭看了下表，下午4点了呢~以山顶风景为背景录好vlog的结尾see you片段，收拾了一下轻快的下山骑上车往糖果店去。

‘突…’下班铃声才响了一下圭贤就已经穿好深青色棉质大衣，里面穿着精心搭配的灰色衬衫，围着姐姐细细编织的围巾，插着兜潇洒的走了出去，昌珉还没反应过来视线里就已经没了他的身影。  
拿好上个月神童XI给自己带的名贵巧克力踱步前往另一个街角的糖果店，糖果店的门紧闭着，曺圭贤隔着窗户观察着里面的装潢，有一个个像MM豆主题店的灌满糖果的管道，有一个个摆放整齐的包装好的礼品糖果的设计成不同动物形状的玻璃柜，有一个个小型烟囱模型，好像按上按钮就会喷出随机糖果…有长颈鹿的小脚把手上挂着”今天外出哦~”的牌子，看着这5个字和弯号，曺圭贤非常没有出息的露出了微笑，‘果然和我想的一样可爱又有趣呢，不知道我贸然前来会不会吓到他哈哈，希望他不要生气接受我的诚意好了，但是我怎么自我介绍呢，是说我是你的粉丝还是我是沈昌珉的同事还是我有急事需要买你们家的糖果哄侄子呢~’ '好烦恼好紧张啧啧啧'报社第一编辑小曺同志嘴里像机关枪一样不断的嘟嘟嘟发射着紧张的用语Σ(ŎдŎ|||)ﾉﾉ

远远的…金厉旭就看到一个身姿挺拔的有些眼熟的青年嘟囔着在自家店门口踱步，'哎他是谁啊？奇奇怪怪的'厉旭小小的脑袋里充满了多多的疑问。


	2. Chapter 2

金厉旭边想着边下了自行车慢慢的靠近，青年的脸，与心中的那位每日早上滑滑板的男人重叠了起来。'咦奇怪？他为什么会来?'  
曺圭贤来回踱着步还没发现金厉旭的靠近，等到抬起头时，眼里已经盈满了金厉旭的娃娃脸，水汪汪的大眼睛里满是审视。”啊！￥#￥%……”被吓到的小曺同志猛地跳开，刚刚想好的见面词全部噎在了喉间，脑中的外出理智担当细胞已受到巨大刺激进入当机状态...

“阿尼呦~请问你是~” 金厉旭往后退了一步，想了一下还是以礼貌的开头问好这位已经呆住了的比自己高了许多的青年。  
“内！！！啊不好意思不好意思，我……呃恩我叫曺圭贤，1988年生，我很喜欢你的油管频道，我！那个！我就…在糖果店的对角的报社工作！我是一名编辑（掩藏不住的一丝丝得意语气）”从没有如此害羞慌张的小曺同志脖子红通通的在反应过来后，掐着自己的大腿努力回答着。  
“啊好噢~所以…嗯请问你找我有什么事吗？”金厉旭清冷地回答，想着并认定了应该他是自己的粉丝找到糖果店想留影纪念吧，可是今天闭店来也是很奇怪啦---总之是神奇的像熊一般毛茸茸的青年…  
“我…”曺圭贤心中的众神都出来兴奋的发着言。  
1号曺典娜简单发言我是来买糖果的迅速被驳回，闭店买什么糖果啦…  
2号曺塞冬自信发言我很想见见你火速被殴打，看金厉旭那么纯真不能吓他啦…  
3号曺波罗嘚瑟地暗示发言要不要一起喝酒被直接关进大牢，不要给小金留下坏印象…  
吵吵闹闹，众说纷纭，曺圭贤血压不断升高着，耳朵和脖子彻底红了，咬着唇思考pick哪一位，而这时找回清醒的理智细胞迅速工作：不是还有巧克力吗！先送巧克力啊！  
”我是来给你送巧克力礼物的，你视频甜甜的，你也甜甜的，你肯定喜欢吃巧克力对不对！噢我其实也很甜！要不要邀请我进去一起吃巧克力做朋友啊”尽管小曺用了绝杀技机关枪rap＋任谁听起来都是幼儿园小朋友的撒娇语气并递出了包装精美的巧克力，心里却已经忐忑的不自信的开始悲观的脑补回家独自在深夜沉醉的自己了。

“哎？嗯…”金厉旭自认为平时是慢热却深情的人，还被他人称为冷都男，因为是独生子女，虽然朋友很多也都玩的很好，但是也都是很多年慢慢积累感情的。而今天暖黄色的灯光下，突如其来的，对面站了一只看起来暖暖的想要和自己做亲故的熊，绽放着的微笑像是湖泊上的涟漪，划过脸部在眼睛里凝聚成两点熊熊燃烧的火星；噢还是一只拿着自己最喜欢的牌子的巧克力的有趣的熊嘻嘻，不禁在脑中直接按下了Yes--通过朋友第一条界限的按钮。  
“好啊~请进” 是被笑和巧克力打动了吗？或是其实自己也早已对这位每天早上顶着歪毛滑滑板的已然不陌生的青年感兴趣，已经习惯每一天都以他滑过店认证开启一日~小金同学暗戳戳的在心中批判着自己的接受度，咿呀现代社会放开一点就当是今天闭店出去踏青回来最终收获的Surprise吧~  
‘Yes赢了第一步达成哈哈哈他没有拒绝我，不愧是我-2020年最优秀的男人，’心中疯狂叫嚣自己第一步的胜利而面上沉稳的作为一名社会青年真诚地答应着：”嗯谢谢你”（不错，做得好曺圭贤，是冷静自持的回答没错）

曺圭贤跟着小小只的金厉旭一摇一摆的进入了糖果店，金厉旭先去二楼整理踏青归来的东西，把曺圭贤留在了1楼。曺圭贤随意的晃悠着，糖果店面积不小，区域分块整理的井井有条，地面糖果柜都很干净，墙上还有看起来特意请人来画的绘图，绘图下的签名可爱又透着狂放，收银台的后方摆着专辑的画报，'哎这不是当红歌手艺声专辑《Story》的海报吗？小旭也喜欢他，和我一样是共同点哎~等下用这个开启话题好了~’曺圭贤毫不掩饰喜悦地握了握拳。

人们进糖果店都会用鼻尖嗅着空气中弥漫的甜味，每嗅一下都是不一样的惊喜，一会是闪耀屹立着的糖果界巨头橘子汽水味；一会是待着不动都随时有人宠爱的糖果节公主草莓味；一会是常被吐槽表里不一总是披着冷淡紫色风衣心里却甜的沁人心脾的骑士葡萄味……尽管金厉旭店长有着任谁走进这间店都会微笑的自信，在整理好下楼梯时看见曺圭贤上扬的嘴角心里莫名的格外满足。

“我叫金厉旭，是这家店的店主，87年的6月出生，谢谢你的巧克力和喜欢我的油管频道”金厉旭认真的介绍着自己，看见被自己突然的声音吓一跳的曺圭贤噗呲一声笑了出来。  
“可以拆吗，巧克力”还没等圭贤回答自己的自我介绍，紧接着就叉着腰歪着头站在巧克力前问曺圭贤，脸上已是一副你同不同意我都拆哦，因为已经是我的了的神情。  
“当然可以啊已经是你的啦”金厉旭的一举一动在曺同学的眼里都是满满的可爱，连他笑自己都觉得他的眼角染上了星光，恨不得对他说我都可以是你的哦**~  
现实主义者曺圭贤确定了自己是真的对金厉旭一见钟情，暗自感叹自己以前并不会这么冲动，刻意忽视了他比厉旭小的事实，小心翼翼地问道：”或许我可以喊你小旭吗？”  
嘴里的巧克力丝绒的质感在舌尖一层层化开，细细品味一丝丝的正是自己喜欢的65%浓度的苦，下意识的回答道：”行啊不过我是哥哎~要喊厉旭哥”  
“嘛，好吧”大男子汉圭能屈能伸服着软收敛了自己的霸道属性嘟囔着。

“哎呀我忘了泡茶！都邀请你进来了总要坐下聊聊天，等下哦我上去拿~！”金厉旭拍了一下脑袋，不好意思的转身‘咚咚咚’地往楼上跑去，不一会儿就从楼上端下来两杯飘着热气的陈皮玫瑰茶，将一杯递给了曺圭贤。曺圭贤盯着他穿着印着厉9的两只拖鞋，金厉旭察觉到了他的视线笑着说道，”噢因为我的推特名字叫Ryeong9所以有粉丝喊我厉9也有喊我灵九啦~”“嗯很配哥呢可可爱爱*~*”曺圭贤大胆的回答道，圆嘟嘟的眼睛没有错过厉旭微红的耳尖‘嗯，有希望曺圭贤冲！’

脱了鞋两人在店里休息区铺着长毛宝蓝色地毯上的两个圆滚滚的沙袋椅里坐下，齐齐的将脚伸直，不小心触碰到了彼此的脚尖，两人又迅速齐齐地收起了腿。还好有茶的袅袅热气，遮挡了两人羞涩的脸庞和不经意间已似弯弯月亮般的眼睛。  
“你” ”你”两人同时发了声又在听到对方的声音后刹的停止，”厉旭哥你先说啦”曺圭贤笑着说  
“你们报社每天几点上班呀，会很忙吗，我有个朋友叫沈昌珉也在报社里做编辑呢”厉旭清脆的声音透过茶气进入了圭贤的耳朵。  
“嗯早上8点半上班呀，嗯厉旭哥其实我每天都蹭吃你店的糖，每天的糖都很好吃，像颜料般给枯燥的编辑生活点上了色彩呢，还有沈昌珉就是我同事啦，我有常常听他说起你”圭贤思忖着还是说出了他和沈昌珉认识的事实，放弃保持神秘感将自己大大方方的展露在金厉旭面前，让他看见我的真心叭。  
“哎你和昌珉认识啊，你们上班很晚哎我7点半就开门啦，很早叭，昌珉每天8点多都会来买糖，我都会给他选适合当天的糖噢。对叭！那肯定啊我给人选择的糖都会符合他们即将到来的那一天，是magic哦，比如你适合甘草姜糖…”听见他不遗余力的夸赞着自己店的糖，金厉旭激动的说出了未经大脑自己私下因为有着少年气急匆匆上班的曺圭贤而给他设定的火辣辣味道的糖，真是毫无用处的不及时刹车呢....  
“哎哥哥哥哥哥为什么我是这种糖哦，听起来很不温暖哎而且不好吃。”曺圭贤发出了深深的疑问。  
金厉旭话说完就后悔了，心中涌出许许多多的思绪：'要不要和他说其实早就认识了陌生人视角的他，看曺圭贤的样子好像对我有好感哎，咦往常的我通常早就拒绝了吧更不会邀请人在闭店后进来，是不是我也很想好好的认识他呢-身上仿佛有无限温暖与光的他。'金厉旭捧着茶小口的喝，不经意的转移着话题：”这个玫瑰茶是不是很香，加了陈皮晚上会做好梦哦”  
“哥不要转移话题啦，我晚上会梦见哥吗”曺圭贤注意到了金厉旭说话前的发呆，自己惊喜的脑补起来，眉毛上扬着，'嗯？他在思考怎么回答我还转移了话题哎！他可能有关于我的秘密哎好开心！’


	3. Chapter 3

圭贤追小旭进度达成70%-----鼓掌Pasu！！！谢谢点进来阅读的你们~  
Bgm:圭贤《The day we felt the distance》神话《Kiss me like that》

“哥，我晚上会梦见你吗~嗯？”

“莫呀…你只会梦见自己想梦见的人哦…”金厉旭哭笑不得的接受着曺圭贤的质问，决定逗逗他，”糖呢，因为我猜，嗯你喜欢赖床，每天会急冲冲的上班，可能会滑滑板可能会骑自行车，是火辣辣的形象呢，所以才说最适合甘草姜糖了。”

“被完全猜中…哥到底怎么猜到的真的有magic吗”金厉旭一句句话像从天而降的箭头戳在了曺圭贤的身上，曺圭贤忍不住委屈了起来，手肘交叠着将脸搁在了大腿上盯着金厉旭问道，末了还要加一句生怕对方没听到的嘟囔”哥别不相信我想梦见的就是你呐。”

‘Oops，好像一只小企鹅，卡哇伊内’ 爱心雨哗哗哗的在金厉旭的心中下着。糖果店把秋天萧瑟的风都隔绝在了门外，脚陷入柔软的法兰绒地毯中，缕缕茶香升起，环绕着头顶罩着灯笼灯罩的小巧樱花灯，花瓣灯泡也蒙上了水汽，甜蜜的电流在两人之间来回流转，静静地一时只剩下了两人的呼吸声，‘要是时间停在这里就好了’曺圭贤心里想着。

“其实呐，我每天都会看见你从我糖果店前经过，是帅气的滑滑板的少年哦，还以为你是毛毛躁躁的实习生什么，现在看来沈昌珉常和我夸赞的那位编辑同事Top1就是你啊，他也没有提过名字，每次都是Gamekyu哈哈哈”

曺圭贤得到了和设想完全不同的回答，没想到每天早上火急火燎的样子都被他收入眼底，他明明滑滑板都是一溜烟的‘咻’就过去了呀，”所以厉旭你早就认识陌生人身份的我了嘛,有一点丢脸。不过，现在认识了不是陌生人身份的我，在灯下等待你的我，是粉丝的我，想和你成为朋友的我，觉得我是什么糖呢？” 

“红茶太妃糖，醇厚的浓郁的红茶太妃糖。”金厉旭边说着边起身跪在地上，身体倾往圭贤左边方向，伸手够着去点燃放置在精致的瓷盘里的大大小小的香薰蜡烛。圭贤直起身子不敢动，连呼吸都放缓了节奏，余光里满是金厉旭着桃花瓣颜色的白面团似的脸蛋，真想啵唧一口亲上去…

“我喜欢…”曺圭贤轻轻的回答着

“喜欢什么?香薰蜡烛吗”金厉旭点好蜡烛问道，收回手还未直起身子，突然发现曺圭贤的脸近在咫尺，‘When you kiss me like，that kiss me kiss me like that，입술이맞닿을때當嘴唇相接時…’神话的情歌蹦入自己的脑海，金厉旭微微的侧头，跃入眼帘的是青年粉嫩饱满的双唇，挺拔秀美的鼻梁，再往上，是水灵发亮的黑宝石般眼睛，中央倒映着自己的模样。

“喜欢红茶太妃糖，醇厚的浓郁的红茶太妃糖…”曺圭贤轻轻的带了雀跃的尾音重复了一遍。

言语时透出的温热气息扑在金厉旭的脸上，被自己的想法和靠的太近的青年吓到，金厉旭唰的直起身子站了起来，脖颈泛着红支支吾吾道”圭贤……时间不早了我给你选一点糖你带回家吃？”

“好啊还麻烦小金店长帮我挑一些适合送给家人的”曺圭贤拼命忍住笑意，放弃了继续调笑他的想法说道。

金厉旭拿出了两只雕刻精美的木盒，盒底铺着棉麻质感的布，两种不同颜色手工制作的牛轧糖整整齐齐的排列在盒中，盖子上刻着”Sugar灵九”的金色大字。”这个牛轧糖是我昨天刚做的法式原味和草莓味哦。原味用的蛋白很新鲜奶香味很浓，还加了杏仁粒，草莓味酸酸甜甜的不会粘牙，送家人很合适。”金厉旭边说着边将其装入定制的深色礼品袋中，烫金的条纹贴纸封住了袋口递给了曺圭贤。  
“谢谢~我觉得我姐姐肯定喜欢。”

“喏，这是送你的…”在曺圭贤翻找着兜找钱时，金厉旭将给曺圭贤选的各色糖果装进了一个专门卖给小朋友的动物盒子中，细心的贴上自己每次出门踏青时采集带回晒干的野花放入别具一格的圣诞袜形状的包包中递给了曺圭贤。

“哇谢谢厉九~我会好好吃的…”曺圭贤像荷叶上的露珠般的黑眼珠盈满了笑意，看向金厉旭。

“又不喊哥，回去吧不早啦，很高兴认识你。”  
最终仍是加了一句礼貌又疏离的话，金厉旭站在门口看着曺圭贤的背影渐渐远去，小人们已经在大脑里开始交战：‘他好热情又英俊，差点招架不住，明天是不是也能见到他呢？’‘啊我在想什么啦今天才第一次正式见面而且还是粉丝捏，金厉旭你有点出息…’‘承认吧你不反感他的靠近与他的气息…甚至…甚至期待着他的追求’

路面上枯黄的树叶在秋风横扫过时沙沙作响，金厉旭抖了一下身子，竟也随着这季节心中泛起淡淡忧伤”看他还很像小朋友的样子，对我的热情应该也只是一时兴奋吧”

做完关店工作，金厉旭捧着两杯喝尽的茶慢吞吞的往二楼移去，杯柄还留有着曺圭贤的体温，”今天一天都好累，明天会更充实更美好~要有信心啊啊恰信一搜!!!”

“嗯…看起来这个花是厉旭亲自晒干的嘛，来让我康康里面有什么……唔细砂糖覆盖的花色软糖，酥松软糯的酱心糖，啊啊啊啊啊大理石纹路的牛奶硬糖，还有巧克力哎”“看来在哥心中我很甜了嘻嘻嘻而且花花独一份。”

曺圭贤穿着企鹅睡衣在桌前蹦蹦跳跳得拆完自己的糖果，迫不及待的拿起手机点开今天与金厉旭交换的Kakao，”糖果礼物太棒啦，厉九猜对了我喜欢吃的，今晚聊得很开心哦，晚安灵九~明天再见~”，附加企鹅欢呼雀跃拍手鼓掌emoji，end→发 送~

冲向浅褐色的床，曺圭贤裹紧了被子哈欠连连地等待着金厉旭的回复，不到一会儿就因白天的过分紧张而抵不住困意睡了过去。

另一边，手机屏幕在床边暖黄色睡眠灯下亮起，疲惫的金厉旭也早已沉沉睡去。

是守护者沙人来了吗，用金黄的沙子创造出美梦？或真是那一句会梦见想梦见的人？  
与现实交织的梦境，他们相见。  
与梦境交织的现实，他们会相爱吧。


	4. Chapter 4

Bgm：金钟铉 太妍《Lonely》

“要起床了！要起床了！要起床了！…”手机嗡嗡嗡的在地毯上震动着，著名艺人金钟云贴心为粉丝录制的中气十足的起床铃在整个卧室回荡。曺圭贤拧了拧眉，手半遮着眯成了缝的眼睛，没有焦点的看着透过百叶帘层层密密打在墙壁上的阳光，停顿了几秒，猛地坐了起来，关上咆哮了许久的闹钟，慌慌张张地套上衬衫西裤冲去厕所。

“该死，还想着去和厉旭说早安呢，不迟到就不错了…”曺圭贤鼓着的腮帮子里满满的泡沫，咬着牙刷将面包塞入烤面包机烘烤，边泡要带去上班的桃子茶边胡乱的上上下下的刷着牙，‘咄咄咄’双脚不停歇的跑去洗漱池漱口，洗脸，早间护肤。一整套流程做的急促匆忙却又井然有序，大概这就是每日都会睡迟卡点上班人的”从容”吧。  
拜昨晚甜蜜的安睡所赐，今日曺圭贤的脸色看起来格外的明亮，满意的对自己晨起的脸努了努嘴，”要不冲进糖果店抓住厉旭打个招呼就走吧！毕竟昨天他最后的问好好像是在刻意拉开距离…”

“嗯快是曺圭贤上班的时间了呢…”金厉旭手肘撑着桌板，吃着曲奇小饼干，眼睛吱溜溜的盯着玻璃外络绎不绝的街道，上班族们系着笔挺的西服领带一手端着咖啡步履匆匆往写字楼赶去，孩子们都像还没睡醒般睁着迷茫的双眼小步走向校园，被调皮的捣蛋朋友从后面猛地抱住，尖叫着吓走了瞌睡虫，迎接着新鲜清爽的问候。

‘咻》》》’曺圭贤抓起滑板，冲进了糖果店，将一路抱着的保温杯往金厉旭的手里一塞，”厉旭啊啊啊啊我来不及了上班去啦，这是桃子茶记得喝哦”  
“哎哎圭贤…糖”金厉旭看着带着风的青年冲进来留下了温热的气息后冲了出去，只来得及冒出了零散的几个单字，一颗毛茸茸的头从门边又探进来，脸上带着大大的微笑”忘了说灵九早安哦，拜拜~我下班就来!!!!!!!!!!!!”

等金厉旭回了神，店里早已空荡荡的，门栏上挂着的风铃叮叮当当的作响，垂头看着怀里略有些重量的保温杯，‘是我的晨间精灵送来了茶’  
嘴角止不住的向上扬着，干净纯粹的眼睛里星星点点闪耀着光芒，金厉旭从柜台下拿出之前去日本游玩时买的长颈鹿斑纹马克杯，清冽带着桃子甜味的茶香在刚打开保温杯盖时就盈满了四周。金厉旭捧着马克杯小口小口的喝着，小块的桃子果肉入口即化，浓酽的茶味在口中久久的停留都没有散去，暖热的茶消散了秋天的凉意和萧瑟，灌溉了金厉旭心中埋下的那颗不为人知叫”爱情”的种子。

“你这几天神出鬼没的，老是带着诡异的微笑，你知不知道你的部下都提心吊胆的”，沈昌珉嫌弃的吐槽着曺圭贤，一把搭上曺圭贤的肩。  
“不管，糖”，曺圭贤边嫌弃地喝着售货机买的绿茶边暗自决定以后要记得泡两份桃子茶。  
沈昌珉从内衬口袋里掏出一袋糖砸向曺圭贤，”话说今天早上金厉旭看我的眼神闪躲来闪躲去，给我的糖还换了包装，难道你俩发生啥事了…??”  
“才没有，拿来啦”曺圭贤拨开闪闪发光的透明糖纸，咀嚼着糖，是甜与苦交织的抹茶马林糖，入口时停留在舌面的苦，咬开时侵入舌尖的甜，让人迷恋的味道。  
“行吧，晚上去喝酒吗，圭line swag~”  
“不去啦，有事，走啦”  
“哎一西…你怎么回事嘛  
曺圭贤摆摆手离开，独留沈昌珉百思不得其解的皱着眉头坐在原地。

以前糖果店平淡的日子，虽然每天都有孩子老人青年光顾店，有时忙着剪视频，金厉旭的生活很自由很热闹，但是空闲时，他总是孤独的，一个人吃饭，一个人踏青，一个人入睡，一个人逛超市，去人烟满满的地方…  
而那天黄色路灯下围围巾的他，他的出现，这些都被填满了呢，金厉旭感到孤独的这些时光…

曺圭贤就这样全力的闯入了金厉旭的生活。  
每日上班前，曺圭贤总匆匆忙忙地冲进他的店，带来浓郁的桃子茶，有时起的早还有一叠精致的水果拼盘或是一小块街角买的芝士蛋糕。  
有时午休时间不用校对排版报刊时，曺圭贤也总是来金厉旭的店，两人面对面的坐着一起喝茶聊天，会在商店一角温暖的沙袋上入睡，醒来时总有厉旭替自己披上的宝蓝色珊瑚绒毯。  
每日下班的铃声响起，曺圭贤利落的结束工作在剪裁合体的西装衬衫外套上风衣，滑着滑板去市场买紫菜包饭或可丽饼去金厉旭的店一起吃。有时会突破自己的习惯，像邀请好朋友般不越线的带着暧昧喊厉旭去看电影，买双份的爆米花。  
双休日陪着金厉旭营业，曺圭贤安静地坐在休息区一角的听歌，看书，打游戏，温柔地注视着明眸皓齿的他，他的一颦一笑一举一动，柔声和老人讲话的他，干练和成人讲话的他，清亮着声音和孩子咯咯直笑的他，多种色彩的他，都落入曺圭贤的眼眸收藏进名为金厉旭的集合。

“圭贤，这周日可以帮我一个忙吗”金厉旭边将海鲜煎饼盛入盘中一边回头问道。

“嗯当然可以啊什么忙”  
曺圭贤咕噜噜的眼睛在金厉旭的房间里好奇的直打转，停在了随意搭在床脚的企鹅睡衣上。今天金厉旭邀请他上来美其名曰贿赂他做海鲜煎饼吃，他当然不能放过这么好的进一步接近厉旭生活的机会，赶忙点头答应。

“这周日糖果店要做慰问活动啦，秋季开学半个月了，小朋友都很辛苦呢，想要做问答和小游戏环节让他们赢得糖果，你可以来帮忙布置场地吗”  
“哇哦不愧是甜甜腻腻的糖果店店主金厉旭，当然可以啊，反正周末我一般也都赖在你这里的嘛…”  
和曺圭贤认识了这么久依旧还是会不好意思面对他的调戏，金厉旭红着脸小声说道：”还有一个…忙”  
已经将蘸好酱料的海鲜煎饼塞了满嘴的曺圭贤像一只偷吃的小仓鼠，”嗯？”  
“要穿人偶服可以吗，有好多种哦，企鹅的，长颈鹿的，超人的，鸭子的，草莓牛奶盒的，还有蜂蜜芥末酱的！”  
“哎？那厉旭要好好报答我喽，海鲜煎饼肯定不够啊咧”  
“让我想想，结束后回答你！”  
“Call~！那我喜欢企鹅，企鹅的留给我”

送走了微醺不断发射撒娇奶音的曺圭贤，洗好澡的金厉旭穿着睡衣站在了浴室镜前，心里只觉的甜丝丝，像确定了自己被注视着关心着，‘因为冥冥之中才买的企鹅睡衣以后更喜欢穿了呢~’


	5. Chapter 5

Bgm：Sechskies《Couple》  
Nina Simone《I Loves You Porgy》（是野桑分享过Ins的歌hhh）

周六，金厉旭早早的关了店门，和曺圭贤两人忙着为明天的活动做着准备。  
“诺，这是一些要藏在店里的各个角落的福袋，里面有玩偶挂件和自制的夹心糖果，圭贤去藏一下啦~”，金厉旭将满满一袋绣着店名的金色福袋塞在了圭贤怀里，自己转去按活动图的样式移动店里的玻璃柜，在中央放置两张长白桌，并列的排上10个纸杯，在第一个纸杯放入乒乓球。  
摆好后，金厉旭转头看着曺圭贤的背影，中长款双排扣深灰色的羊绒大衣下宽厚的肩膀，在暖黄的灯光下，让人不禁想要抱住，靠近，依偎。  
“都藏好了吗~？”，金厉旭的声音在后面突然出现，曺圭贤一激灵回答道：  
“好啦都是小朋友很好找到的地方~”  
“做的好圭圭~” 金厉旭笑着踮起脚尖rua了rua曺圭贤翘起的歪毛，”圭圭上来试一下玩偶服合不合身叭”

曺圭贤跟着金厉旭上楼，映入眼帘的是挂在衣帽杆上乖巧的垂着的一套企鹅玩偶服，头套滑稽的套在杆的顶端。金厉旭打开唱片机放着Simone的《I Loves You porgy》,独特沙哑嗓音的吟唱缓缓的随着钢琴旋律流淌出来。  
“你先去换，我熨过啦~。”

浴室不大，纯白的墙壁半砖半漆，亮眼橙色的洗手池旁放置着金色的小推车，干净的摆放着洗漱护肤用品香薰蜡烛等。  
‘真是小王子般的选色呢。’曺圭贤将衣服搭在干燥的同样玫瑰金的泡澡浴缸边，金厉旭闭眼泡着玫瑰精油花瓣澡的样子蹦进了脑中，曺圭贤长叹了一口气，‘厉旭他，对我到底是什么样呢，允许我进入他的生活，会自然的拜托我，会连脖子一起泛红着害羞，可有时又稍微地疏远着我，要不明天…试试吗？我在脑中演练过千次的，表白…’ 曺圭贤猛烈的扭着头甩掉让自己有反应的画面，怀着千种思绪套上企鹅服。

“莫呀厉旭，我穿了好肿啊”  
金厉旭停下收拾橱柜的手，看见一大只黑白企鹅从浴室里歪歪扭扭的朝自己走来，头套带了一半，双手整理着玩偶服后面的小尾巴，半张脸露在头套外，樱桃色的嘴嘟嘟囔囔不停。  
金厉旭站在曺圭贤面前，盯着一下比自己大了几个号的他，心中微微一动。

“圭圭，我想好了，回报”，按下曺圭贤的肩，金厉旭仰起头微微左侧，颤抖着亲吻曺圭贤还在发着对身材抗议的嘴唇，双唇只是紧紧地贴着，金厉旭攥着拳头，想触碰曺圭贤的手却又害怕的缩回。曺圭贤愣在原地，小心翼翼地伸手移开头套，落入眼睛的是金厉旭抖动的睫毛，微锁的眉头，在眼睑处落下阴影。嘴唇的触感使曺圭贤很快反应过来:  
“是他的小王子，走向了他”  
曺圭贤捧着自己视若珍宝的小王子的脸，眼里满溢着爱恋，看他又不敢睁眼又想看自己的样子哑着嗓音轻笑了一声，一手按住金厉旭的后脑勺，一手揽着他的腰带向自己，轻巧温柔的撬开他的唇瓣，舌尖在紧闭的牙齿上转着痒痒的圈，金厉旭呜咽着，对曺圭贤侵略式的回应感到害怕，双手软软的从曺圭贤的肩部滑下，又被一把抓住环着圭贤的腰。曺圭贤见状，退了出来一口咬住了金厉旭的耳尖，哑着声音道”灵九，放松”，金厉旭已是晕晕瘫软在曺圭贤的怀里，听从本能乖乖的放松，曺圭贤的舌立刻探了进来，带有占有欲的追逐着吸吮着缠绕着，两人唇齿相交，传达着彼此暗藏的恋与念，背后的白墙上倒映着一双紧拥的剪影。  
对金厉旭而言，懵懂的初吻往往是有魔力的。它是出自本能的时刻，浪漫的，甜蜜的，带了点傻气的时刻，两个人唇齿的交流传达着欲望，仿佛时间就停留在了这一刻……  
曺圭贤心里满是爆炸快乐的小人开着party，怀里拥着的人儿已然红透了全身，小口的喘着呼吸新鲜空气，不知思绪飘向了何处。曺圭贤看着心里是满满的欢喜，对着金厉旭的耳朵呼着热气，”真是满满诚意受宠若惊的回报哦，可是啊~被你抢先了呢怎么办，本来想明天告诉我们小旭，他是我捧在心尖的人儿” 

金厉旭缓了好几分钟才回神，抬头与曺圭贤带着狡黠笑意的眼对视，立刻捂住了脸背过了身，‘ε=(´ο｀*)))啊啊啊啊啊怎么办啊好尴尬不敢回头，是我的初吻啊’ ‘他的话，是说本来要明天和我表白的吗’ ‘啊啊那我现在是要怎样，要回应吗，话说他怎么能这么强硬的回吻我呢委屈呜呜呜…虽然感觉好像…很不错？’  
曺圭贤盯着金厉旭的后背，仿佛长满了丛生的杂草，垂着的头边还有三条动漫中出现的慌乱无奈的黑线，金色的呆毛立在头顶，像炸开的小揪揪。

‘是小朋友啊真是纯真的可爱’  
曺圭贤抿抿嘴背过身从双肩背包中拿出了一个外面用丝带和牛皮纸包装的盒子，走上前模拟着敲门的动作轻拍着金厉旭表示着倔强和委屈的后背，”咚咚咚，灵九开门，圭圭有礼物哦”

金厉旭眼神躲闪着转过身接过盒子慢慢的拆开，面前的青年的带了些许紧张声音响起，是像红茶太妃糖的醇厚与浓郁，”金厉旭啊，你知道吗？每晚入睡前，想到第二天就能看见你，我的心就怦怦直跳；下班后去市场买小食时，我总会想着今天的你，想吃什么口味呢；和你逛超市时，我的视线总是会垂向你落在身旁的手，什么时候可以牵起它呢；精灵一般的你会在我编辑着报刊时闯入我的脑袋，跑来跑去，扰乱我的思绪；你独自去踏青时，我会常常看向窗外，我的厉旭安全吗；你更新秘密基地时，我会捧着看很多遍感叹着我们灵九剪辑的真是太棒啦；双休日陪你开店时，坐在一角的我的眼里发着呆回过神时眼里就已经全是你了…我…喜欢你啊，好喜欢你，想要回馈着你的回报，想要你像我注视你那样注视着我，做我的男友，捧在心尖尖上的人，嗯？”

金厉旭眼神停在静静躺在盒中的围巾，苏绒棉的线，玛瑙黑的色，用小方格的针法细心地编织而成，是上次曺圭贤带着的同款。  
“你织的吗”“我拜托姐姐织的”  
两人的声音同时响起又落下，金厉旭捂着肚子笑得大声，曺圭贤急的抓起了金厉旭滚烫的手，将人压在墙上，俯下身子垂头靠近鼻尖问道：”灵九，我拜托了姐姐很久哦，要不要答应我？”  
曺圭贤越来越近的唇像是又要亲上来，金厉旭挣开曺圭贤抓着的手，又握住转为十指交缠放在胸前。  
“答应你，我的圭圭，我的男朋友。”金厉旭主动环抱住了圭贤的腰，又被扳回来四目相对，曺圭贤眼里绚烂绽放着烟花，金厉旭眸中璀璨闪耀着月色，曺圭贤正欲再次亲吻灵九粉嘟嘟的嘴唇，”圭圭~衣服…”灵九忍着笑打断了说道。  
“阿西!!!我的帅气!!!!”曺圭贤低头看向自己身上已经歪了的肥肿玩偶服，拔起腿就往浴室冲，刚进浴室就听见外面金厉旭毫不掩饰的清亮的高音笑声，还夹杂着大声的言语说着”圭圭很帅气哦hhh穿着企鹅也帅气hhhhhh!!!!”  
窗外，一弯银钩挂在夜空中，洒下无限清辉；窗内，是嬉笑着追逐着拥吻着的，相爱的人。


	6. Chapter 6

“宝宝要不要和企鹅哥哥拍照~!!!”  
“啊灵九店长我也要回答问题找福袋~!!!!”  
“长颈鹿长颈鹿哥哥什么时候玩吹球游戏呀~!!!!!”  
“我也要我也要爸爸快来背我回答!!!!!”

前几日厉旭店的SNS就已经上传了周日糖果店慰问party的海报预告。不出意料，装扮的漂漂亮亮的店里迎来了满满当当的孩子和客人，吵吵闹闹的围着企鹅曺圭贤和金厉旭转。

“好啦门口的小朋友们也先进来喽~我们第一轮是乒乓球游戏~有灵九店长我包扎的糖果饼干大礼包！第二轮是回答问题~回答最棒的人可以有机会寻找已经躲猫猫藏好了的福袋哦！”

金厉旭站在店的中央，招呼着小朋友来到店中央，宣布着游戏规则，余光不断瞥着门口终于得空暂时拿下玩偶头套擦汗的企鹅男友。

虽是秋天，带有凉意的秋风呼呼的吹，曺圭贤仍是热出了一身汗，拿出厉旭给他准备的手帕边擦拭着凝结在鼻尖的细细密密的汗珠和被汗水打湿的额头，边转身光明正大地盯着像幼儿园老师一样对着乌压压一片小朋友讲话的金厉旭，却迎上了对方羞涩偷看他的视线。曺圭贤看着呼吸停滞了几秒，脸蛋泛着明显红晕的厉旭，心情极佳地发送了wink，果不其然金厉旭带着新恋爱者般的羞涩快速移开目光继续讲解活动。

店内热火朝天的进行着第一轮的游戏，一组一组的孩子们鼓着腮帮子努力吹着浮在水面上的乒乓球，先吹到最后一个装满水的杯子的组胜利。

曺圭贤倚靠在店门旁，滑稽的将吸管穿过企鹅的嘴，喝着香草拿铁解暑回想着昨夜。  
成为了恋人的两人，彼此拥抱着都不想放手，甜甜腻腻了好一会，还一起喝了厉旭妈妈酿的桃花酒庆祝。金厉旭一向酒力全看状态，夜晚种种心动的事已是花光了全部的力气，因此很快就困倦着嘟着嘴说醉了，平日里就被称为酒鬼的曺圭贤自然仍是十分的清醒，清洗好厨具整理好房间，将晕晕乎乎的金厉旭扶到床上，正欲起身，却被一把拉住也躺了下去。金厉旭双手紧紧的环抱着曺圭贤的腰不肯撒手，最终曺圭贤还是没有回家，借浴室洗漱好后随意找了件厉旭的T穿上，略小的长度使曺圭贤白白嫩嫩的肚脐可怜巴巴的露在外边。

曺圭贤搂着香香软软的金厉旭，枕着自己的手臂注视着恋人的脸庞，清冷的月色洒在金厉旭睡熟的侧脸上，曺圭贤嘴角上扬，眼里满满的柔情，稍稍撑起身子蜻蜓点水般亲吻了恋人的双唇，”灵九呐晚安”。早已睡熟的金厉旭像在梦中听见了一般，本就窝在曺圭贤怀中的身子向他的方向动了动，甚至毫不客气的将腿搭在了曺圭贤的腿上，两人贴的更紧了… 

‘呼，注定是艰难的一晚了’曺圭贤强压着不可控的反应不敢乱动怕吵醒恋人，半梦半醒的睡着。

‘嘛…早上的玉子烧和金厉旭表达歉意的晨间bobo很满意了，我们家小旭果然是最可爱，恰浪哒~’

“来帮忙啦企鹅先生！”被喊声唤回神的曺圭贤抬头就看见朝自己挥舞着小手的男友，”内~”曺圭贤答应着慌忙放下咖啡来到金厉旭的身旁。

“现在开始第二轮哦！我和企鹅先生轮流读题目，抢答哦~！”

金厉旭将一半已经书写好的题卡放在曺圭贤黑漆漆的企鹅爪子中，被趁势抓住摇了摇又偷偷的迅速捏了捏才放手，”咳咳，开始啦开始啦”

“怎样可以用树叶遮住天空呢？” 曺圭贤故意放低了的声音透过头套传出来，闷闷的有别样的可爱。  
“企鹅先生讲话好像蜡笔小新哈哈哈”调皮的小男孩指着曺圭贤说着，其他的小朋友们都被逗的笑出了声。  
“哼哼 大家快点思考哦~”曺圭贤继续用着同样的调调小小的催促着。  
“我知道我知道!!!!用树叶遮住一只眼睛就遮住了天空啦！”骑在爸爸脖子上的小ELF小朋友举起高高的手，用响亮的童音回答着。  
“成功~!!!!获得↗↘福袋时间！”金厉旭模仿着专业放松人的语气笑逐颜开的恭喜小ELF小朋友，甚至像自己回答正确了一般兴奋的跺了跺脚。

“下一题我来念啦~如果你们家里的小宠物们会讲话~会问你们什么问题呢？”  
“我!”“我来!!”“我!!灵九店长我来!”  
“一个一个来哦~”金厉旭温柔的抚摸着孩子的头，用玩具方向棒指孩子回答，而本站在身旁的企鹅却暗戳戳的移动了位置。

大庭广众之下，曺圭贤仗着自己穿着企鹅玩偶服可以随意卖萌，不知何时站去了金厉旭的身后，像互动一般一会抓抓金厉旭的衣袖，一会拍拍金厉旭的左肩膀又迅速躲往右边，一会又不停歇的不断在金厉旭的头顶摆着剪刀手和小耳朵。家长们一边不停的咔嚓咔嚓拍着孩子踊跃的发言，一边又被调皮企鹅和金店长的有爱互动笑的拍视频忙拍视频传去SNS”原来灵九店有一只这么调皮莽撞的帅气企鹅!”

“灵九店长~我有一只小猫咪叫Salmon，我猜她会问三文鱼到底是什么味道鸭~”  
“哥哥哥哥，我也有一只小仓鼠叫挪阿噜~如果他会讲话，肯定会问爸爸要不要去看医生~因为爸爸打呼噜的声音真的太太太太太太太大啦~！”  
“长颈鹿哥哥我也知道~我的是一只叫英俊的狗狗~他会问如何才能悄悄的不为狗知不为人知的干掉宠物医生！因为他每个月都要被妈妈抱着去坐例行健康检查~”

“哇!大家都回答的很好哦！灵九店长都选不出最佳啦~”

“那就刚刚回答的小朋友都有机会啦~去找福袋吧，惊喜透露---福袋里可能有和本帅气企鹅长得一样的小企鹅玩偶哦，谁是那个幸运鹅可以在走之前被我抱着转圈圈~” 曺圭贤低低的尾音带了雀跃的声音迅速出来救场，小朋友哄的都散开在玻璃柜，地毯旁，炉火后找福袋，兴奋的尖叫和炫耀自己战利品的声音此起彼伏的在店内回荡。

赠送完所有的礼物，曺圭贤和金厉旭一一和来参加恋恋不舍离开的小朋友告别。

“呼…太累了灵九”曺圭贤脱掉了头套一下子瘫倒在沙袋里，双目圆圆的瞪着天，修长的四肢随意的张开。

“圭圭辛苦啦~Mua！”喊了一天的金厉旭嗓子已经有些哑哑的，关上店门，瞥了一眼对着天花板发呆的曺圭贤，轻轻小跑到身旁，捂住他的眼睛撅着嘴在他的唇上印下了大大的印章。  
“不够哦~”曺圭贤握住了金厉旭的手腕，打横把他抱起，惹得金厉旭一阵惊呼，低头鼻梁抵着鼻梁，轻啄了了一下金厉旭的酒窝，醇厚的声音格外魅惑，”出了好多好多汗好辛苦，所以哦，作为回报，要和小王子一起洗玫瑰花浴”  
“啊…?圭圭赶快回家啦，明天…嗯 大家都要上班哦”金厉旭怕摔跤，双手搂着曺圭贤的肩膀，因为害羞把头埋在曺圭贤的胸前。金厉旭心脏咚咚咚的疯狂跳动，隐约有对未知可能发生事的一丝害怕与不安。  
“不用哦明天昌珉代班，他上次欠我一份人情嘻嘻”曺圭贤毫不费力地抱着已经烧红了脸的金厉旭关掉一楼的灯，两步并作一步上楼。  
“不过，小旭太轻了，我好心疼”曺圭贤轻咬金厉旭敏感的耳尖，呢喃道。  
阵阵热气使金厉旭使不上劲直哆嗦，嘴上仍不服输的大声说：”曺圭贤!认识你后我已经被你喂胖了很多了啦”

“kkkkk^#^…”曺圭贤看着怀里炸毛的小王子微笑着，”灵九明天关店吧~我们去郊游”

“哎!!!好啊kyu~去我上次一起去的岩石公园吧，去看月季花~”

回答金厉旭的是曺圭贤闭上眼的深吻，曺圭贤轻轻的将抱在怀里的金厉旭放坐在洗手台上，吻毕微微退开与金厉旭已经朦胧的双眼对上，金厉旭抬起手细细的描摹着曺圭贤的眉，睫毛，眼睛，鼻梁，最终停留在还带着水光的双唇上，向前凑进却不贴上，喉间呢喃着“我们圭圭要是想的话，就都可以哦”

热腾腾的暖气充盈了整个浴室，金厉旭背对着双腿交叠随意依靠在小推车旁的曺圭贤，将清香又甜美的鲜玫瑰花瓣放入水中，晃了晃头选择了红树莓精油搭配，习惯性的拍了拍手，后背就落入了一个满满当当的安心的怀抱，“呐…真想咬灵九一口，想尝一尝你是什么做的这么可爱”  
怀里的本来安静听着的人儿猛地回过头：“说曺圭贤，有没有对别人讲过!”  
“怎么可能kkk~灵九是我遇到的第一个想要相爱的人哦”  
“你肯定是骗人，我之前有听昌珉说你是人精捏~!”  
曺圭贤心里暗暗的给沈昌珉少爷放了无数的暗箭，表情却是无比的委屈与真诚:”灵九怎么这么想我，我可以把自己扒开给你看啦！”

一向是霸道主义的小机灵鬼曺圭贤直接堵着了金厉旭正反驳的唇，慢慢加深，一手抓住金厉旭胡乱拍打的双手，一手将自己的衣服脱去。

金厉旭脑海中只剩下了圭贤柔软双唇的触感，是自己想要的更深的上瘾的感觉。偷偷睁开双眼，确认这一切都不是梦，咫尺之间曺圭贤沉醉闭着的双眼，微微侧去配合他身高的脑袋；曺圭贤抓住金厉旭的手臂，环在自己腰间，金厉旭只觉触碰到的滚烫的光洁白皙的皮肤，肌肉线条分明的大臂，手腕侧清晰绷起的青筋。他的气息，他的轻喘，像温暖又带着情与欲的海浪冲刷着灵九的全身，自己的衣服也被慢慢解开掉落在地。曺圭贤依依不舍的离开金厉旭的唇，像对待神圣的珍宝般横抱起爱人，一脚跨入了金色的浴池。

金厉旭坐在曺圭贤的怀中，背紧靠着曺圭贤的胸膛，鼻尖盈满了精油的香和玫瑰花的甜，身体渐渐放松下来，一天的劳累酸痛的身体随着两人的谈话飘散融化在了水中，曺圭贤带有磁性的声音，金厉旭高高的音色，两人截然不同的声线交织的说着彼此的过去，说着期待的未来，两人心里念念想着的话语：“每一每一...不说过去与未来 圭圭和灵九要过好日常的每一天呐”


	7. 完

“唔…”金厉旭被身上灼热的触感吵醒嘟嘟囔囔的哼着。

泡澡时劳累了一天的小王子在曺圭贤的怀里睡着了，曺圭贤极其怜爱的用纯色的澡巾包裹起他的爱人，擦干湿发将金厉旭放在平整的深蓝色的床面，垂眼俯身亲吻，唇渐渐的下移，舔舐着若隐如现的青筋，轻咬着微微凸起的喉结，右手抚上金厉旭樱桃色的乳头挑逗着，旋转着摆弄，深按又松开，极有耐心的反反复复，红晕渐渐向四周散开。

金厉旭叮咛着渐渐转醒，微抬眼是光影下撑着身子在自己上方的曺圭贤，黑色发丝下白皙的皮肤，红润嘴唇虔诚亲吻着心脏位置，“哎圭圭…”金厉旭慌张的抬手挡住曺圭贤的脸，试图推开却被抓住引导着插入曺圭贤浓密的发间，曺圭贤停下揉捏金厉旭已红肿挺立着的乳头，抬头深深地望进金厉旭的眼眸，指尖在身下柔嫩的皮肤上有节奏地弹奏着旋律般向下身靠近，

“可以吗 我的灵九”带了些许紧张的满满都是期待的声音，磁性又醇厚

室内一片寂静，久久没有回答，窗外猫咪爬过喵呜的叫着，曺圭贤以为金厉旭仍在犹豫，心里暗叫自己进度太快了吓着厉旭了，移开视线正想要起身为金厉旭穿上睡衣，双手却被暖暖的包裹住，耳边传来清爽的橘子汽水般的声音，“My Kyukyu，撒浪嘿”，灿烂的烟花在曺圭贤的心中绚丽地绽放，金厉旭的脸上的笑意像三月里盛开的桃花，像湖泊上荡漾的涟漪，像田野间发光的萤火虫。似橘子汽水的声音消散了一切不确定，犹豫与害怕，彼此的眼里只剩下对方的全部，心脏的频率都变得一致灵魂合二为一，“相信我，My Precious Ryeowook，撒浪嘿”，曺圭贤轻啄着金厉旭的唇瓣深情回应着，迫不及待的转为深吻，红树莓与鲜玫瑰的香萦绕着两人，曺圭贤舌尖滑过金厉旭的上颚，牙齿，轻点着金厉旭的舌底，卷起金厉旭的舌共舞，攻略着金厉旭口腔每一块散发着清冽茶香的地。金厉旭被吻得透不过气，手更用力的捧住了曺圭贤的头，指尖用力的按着微微潮湿的未吹干的发根。

“啊kyu…”

敏感的大腿根被曺圭贤似摸非摸般触碰着，腰间的嫩肉也被或轻或重地揉捏着，金厉旭扭动着身体想要逃离，脑中已迷迷糊糊的像断了线的风筝找不到回处，嘴里溢出了呻吟。两人都未着寸缕，曺圭贤霸道的压住身下的金厉旭，牢牢的禁锢，身下硬物抵着金厉旭的下体，金厉旭溢出软乎乎的呻吟使曺圭贤的身体不自觉的战栗而摩擦着，嗓音已然哑了，“我们灵九，是圭圭的小宝贝啊，真好揉”

金厉旭软成一滩春水地躺在曺圭贤的身下，满眼是自己热情爱着的恋人，双手从发间缓缓滑下，抱住曺圭贤宽阔结实的肩膀，曺圭贤一手握住金厉旭的硬物上下套弄着，一手涂抹着润滑液扩张着后穴，断断续续的呻吟着似痛苦似愉快。金厉旭线条分明的双臂无力继续抱住曺圭贤的肩，转而沿着曺圭贤滑湿的后背搂住了腰，不经意地更将曺圭贤的身体压向了自己，张着嘴发不出声，欲望在曺圭贤越来越快的动作中无尽释放。

“进去了哦~放松~灵九疼就和我说”

才释放的金厉旭哼哼着，任由曺圭贤将自己翻转过来，感受到灼热抵在穴口，不禁害怕刚想喊停，身后的人已全然不顾地冲撞了进来，话语到嘴边只剩下细碎的字眼，

“啊…圭…疼…慢…一点”

“这样呢，灵九喜欢嘛”曺圭贤边呵着气靠近金厉旭的耳垂，轻咬着低沉地念叨，边使坏着放慢了速度，甚至渐渐抽离，金厉旭的心仿佛都跟着刚适应的身体一下子空虚，指尖难耐的抠进了床单，用力转头看向曺圭贤，捕捉到曺圭贤嘴角的笑意后，声音染上了弱弱的哭腔...

“要…不要走”

“灵九急了吗，那就如灵九的愿，”看着身下主动靠向自己的恋人，曺圭贤不禁又涨大了几寸，带着一丝无法克制的莽撞将自己送了进去，与金厉旭深陷绒床单间的十指紧扣住，越往里送越被紧致的道蜷缩着而大力喘息，曺圭贤毫无技巧的探索着金厉旭的敏感点，略微的转着弯时的触碰使金厉旭浑身猛烈的颤抖了下，身体里温暖的潮水阵阵涌出，相扣的十指像飘荡在空中的厉旭能够抓住的唯一一朵云，不禁扣的更紧，曺圭贤一下明白过来，攒力集中顶撞着。大颗的汗珠滴落在金厉旭光洁的后背上，身下人也早已忍不住之前刻意阻挡的喉间的细碎呻吟。浴室昏黄的灯光透出来，在房间地上打下一圈光影，倒映着床第间上下起伏的两具身体，越来越快的频率，曺圭贤粗重的喘息声交织着金厉旭哭腔性感的呻吟，两人紧紧相拥，互相依靠，一起到达了极致的高潮。

金厉旭瘫软在曺圭贤的怀中，像猫咪般乖巧的一动不动，任由曺圭贤抱起去浴室清洗身体。曺圭贤虽心疼金厉旭初经人事克制住了多次，可帮自己可可爱爱的困倦的撒着娇的恋人浴洗时依旧没忍得住架着他的双腿环在自己腰间又来了几次，金厉旭最终体力不支的在曺圭贤的怀中意识不清的昏睡了过去。

两人紧贴着躺在重新换了被具的床上，全然纾解完欲望的曺圭贤心满意足的靠着已经昏睡了过去的金厉旭，双眼里都是璀璨的星光，嘴角挂着像得到了全世界般的笑容，配合着金厉旭平稳的呼吸闭上眼也沉沉睡去。

一切偶然性的注定与一切注定间的偶然，你“偶然地”抓住了毛毛躁躁滑滑板上班少年气的我，我“偶然地”抓住了冥冥之中早就刻在我生活中的带着糖果甜味的你，依偎着走下去  
EVERYTHING MAKES ME LOVE YOU LIKE RICE AND BEANS,此生 不渝✨


End file.
